Ewigkeit
by Magic Fairy
Summary: Graf von Krolock gelingt es abermals Sarah in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Aber hinter dieser dunklen Fassade steckt ein Mann, welcher seine Ketten der Vergangenheit niemals los werden wird. Er weiß um das Geheimnis um den Fluch der Ewigkeit, der auf den Kreat
1. Default Chapter

~ Ewigkeit~  
  
  
  
Das Blut in seinen Adern wollte gar nicht aufhören zu pulsieren und bahnte sich somit weiterhin den Weg von seinem Hals auf seine bloße Haut. Er spürte wie ihre Lippen sich von ihm lösten, aber ihre Zungenspitze noch einmal hungrig über die frische Wunde leckte. Noch immer war er wie gebannt, unfähig sich zu rühren. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er sie voller Schrecken an. "Sarah... Was... Warum hast du... Was hast du da getan?" Er sah sie an, aber sie hatte sich weg gedreht um erst einmal in ihrem Geiste diese plötzliche Lust auf sein Blut auf sich wirken zu lassen. "Sarah!" Er fasste sich an den Hals, an die Stelle die leicht schmerzte und an der er das warme Blut spürte. Sein Blut. Als sie sich ihm wieder zuwendete, betrachtete er das Blut, welches er mit seinen Fingern aufgenommen hatte und fragte er abermals: "Was ist das?" Mit einem lüsternen Blick sah sie ihn an und Erregung schwang in ihrer Stimme: "Blut, Liebling... Leck es ab!" Alfred tat wie ihm geheißen. "Gar... gar nicht schlecht!" Wie einen Blitz durchfuhr es ihn. Sarah hatte ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken gebissen und nun, nachdem er zum ersten Mal Blut gekostet hatte, wurde er selbst zu einem Wesen der Finsternis.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hatte er Blut gekostet. Auch wenn es sein eigenes war, es mundete ihm vorzüglich und er verspürte ein plötzliches Verlangen nach mehr! Noch nie hatte er etwas mehr gewollt als in jenem Augenblick. Von Sarah, die ihm zu lächelte, wanderte sein Blick über die öde verschneite Landschaft. Nichts in Sichtweite, außer... der Professor! Ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden, wollte er auf ihn zu gehen, aber Sarah hielt ihn zurück. "Warte noch etwas! Komme erst einmal wieder zu Kräften." "Ich bin hungrig!", entrann es heißer seiner Kehle. "Ich habe dich wohl auf den Geschmack gebracht...", sprach sie und lächelte, dass ihre spitzen Fänge zum Vorschein kamen. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand. "Komm mit, Alfred." Abermals in dieser Nacht liefen sie durch die verschneite Landschaft der Kaparten. "Wohin?", wollte Alfred wissen. Aber sie antwortete ihm nicht und zerrte ihn weiter. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können, aber er nahm diesen Gedanken erst wieder wahr, als er und Sarah vor dem hohen dunklen Schloss standen.  
  
Alfred schrak zurück. "Nein!" Von Sarah erntete er einen giftigen Blick dafür. "Was 'Nein'?", wendete sie sich mit einem energischen Ton an ihn. "Ich will da nicht wieder hin! Da... da sind Vampire und dieser Graf und sein Sohn und..." "Jetzt mach mal langsam! Du bist selbst ein Vampir, was sollen die anderen dir da schon anhaben? Außerdem darf nur ich dein Blut saugen. Und sollte jemand anderes das versuchen, dass bekommt er oder sie ein gewaltiges Problem mit mir..." "Aber... der Graf!" "Was ist mit ihm? Er ist sehr freundlich, höflich, charmant,..." Ungewollte geriet sie wieder ins Schwärmen, so wie damals, als er sie auf den Mitternachtsball eingeladen und ihr die roten Stiefel hatte zukommen lassen. "Er ist hinterhältig und verschlagen!" "Rede nicht so einen Unsinn! Du kennst hin doch gar nicht! Er hat mich auf sein Schloss eingeladen, mich verwöhnt, weil ich ihm so gut gefalle, ..." Sie hatte seine Hand los gelassen und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, dass der Rock des roten Kleides flog. "Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa ..... eifersüchtig?", grinste sie ihn an. "Wer? Ich? Ähm.... Nein! Nein, auf keinen Fall!" Empört über ihre Anspielung drehte er sich weg. "Dann........ wird es dir wohl nichts ausmachen, wenn ich dennoch zurück ins Schloss gehe.", sprach sie und marschierte auf das schwere Tor zu. "Sarah! Bleib stehen!" Alfreds Rufe wurden vom kalten Wind davon getragen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als seiner Geliebten zu folgen.  
  
Endlich im Inneren des Schloss es angekommen, konnte er Sarah noch nicht einmal aufhalten, den Grafen aufzusuchen. Ihre und Alfreds Schritte hallten in der großen Eingangshalle und um sie herum herrschte eine Totenstille. "Sarah, wir sollten verschwinden, bevor uns noch..." "Nein! Der Herr Graf hatte mich zu sich eingeladen." "So ist es!", war auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme zu hören, die den ganzen Saal auszufüllen schien. Alfred fuhr es durch Mark und Bein, so sehr erschreckte er sich, aber Sarah freute sich so ausgelassen wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Graf von Krolock, der Besitzer dieses Anwesens, schritt langsam die steinerne Treppe hinunter und blieb vor den zwei Besuchern stehen. Alleine schon sein Auftreten schüchterte Alfred so sehr ein, dass er freiwillig einen Schritt zurück machte. Der Graf, welcher noch sichtlich etwas geschwächt war, von der Attacke auf dem Mitternachtsballs, warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Alfred nicht einordnen konnte. Es lag Spott in seinen Augen, eine gewisse Siegessicherheit und vor allen Dingen Macht.  
  
Sarah machte einen Knicks und neigte ihr Haupt etwas herab. Aber ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie, wie der Graf sie hoch zog. "Steh auf. Du brauchst dein Haupt nicht vor mir zu verneigen." Er nahm ihre Hand und benetzte ihren Handrücken mit einem sanften Kuss. Sie erschauderte leicht, aber ihre Wangen röteten sich von dem Blut, welches noch immer in ihr floss. Sanft glitten die langen schlanken Finger des Grafen über die Wunde an ihrem Hals, welche von ihm persönlich stammte. "Es freut mich, dass du deinen Weg hier her zurück gefunden hast. Der Ball wurde ja leider unterbrochen, aber vielleicht können wir das Ganze ein anderes Mal fort führen. Den Höhepunkt hatte das Fest zwar erreicht, aber was ist es ohne einen krönenden Abschluss." Als der Graf die Unterbrechung des Mitternachtsballs angesprochen hatte, hatte er Alfred einen finsteren Blick zu geworfen, den diesen abermals in Angst ausbrechen lies.  
  
Sarah erwiderte nichts weiter auf seine Worte, sondern lauschte ihm nur andächtig. Wieder einmal war es um sie geschehen. Nicht einmal ihr gesunder Verstand schaffte es, sie vor den Schmeicheleien des Grafs zu bewahren. Wie schon einige Male zuvor, verfiel sie wieder seinem sprühenden Charme.  
  
Nur wenige Schritte trennten den Grafen und Alfred voneinander, die der Fürst der Finsternis dann aber schnell hinter sich lies. "Hör zu, Junge. Ich hatte dich und deinen armseligen Professor von Anfang an durchschaut. Glaubtet ihr wirklich, dass ihr Graf von Krolock herein legen könntet? Nein!", lachte er höhnisch. "Ich habe euch aufgenommen um euch meinen Untertanen zum großen Fest anbieten zu können. Denn Sarah, sie gehört nur mir. Ihre Seele, ihr Blut, ihr Fleisch. Durch mich hat sie ewiges Leben erlangt und du unglücklicherweise durch sie. Aber ich werde gnädig sein. Mein Diener Kukoul wird dir einen Sarg schreinern und du wirst schon irgendwo einen Platz finden. Das Tageslicht ist nicht gut für Vampire. Vielleicht könntest du doch von Nutzen zeugen. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich habe keine Lust mir das anschließende Gejammer meines Sohnes anzuhören, falls du doch entgültig sterben solltest." "Aber Sarah und ich, wir lieben....", unterbrach Alfred den Grafen, als der ihm aber schon wieder das Wort abschnitt. "Ihr liebt euch? Wie rührend! Dass ich nicht lache! Sieh sie dir an und dann sag mir, wem sie mehr zugetan ist."  
  
Alfred lies seine Blicke zu Sarah wandern, welche hinter dem Grafen stand und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter anlehnte. Kein Wort vermochte über Alfreds Lippen zu treten, aber er schien zu verstehen. "Ihr habt sie doch verzaubert! Sagtet Ihr mir nicht selbst, dass ihr hier auch als Magier herrscht?" Der Graf lachte abfällig über Alfreds Bemerkung. "Sie verfallen mir einfach. Aber was kannst du ihr schon bieten? Sieh dich doch um! Sieh dich an!" "Mein Herz würde ich ihr zu Füßen legen!" "Du bist tot. Es schlägt nicht mehr !" Mit diesen Worten wendete der Graf dem Jungen den Rücken zu und führte Sarah die Treppe hinauf, welche ihm ohne sich zu wehren folgte. 


	2. Ewigkeit Chapter 2

Oben angekommen, betrat der Graf zusammen mit Sarah das Gemach, welches er ihr abermals schon gegeben hatte, als sie noch ein menschliches Dasein führte. Auch wenn sie der Graf geradezu magisch anzog, stand sie schließlich etwas unbeholfen im Zimmer herum. Der Graf war ans Fenster getreten und warf einen Blick hinaus. Sarahs Unsicherheit fiel ihm auf und er wandte sich ihr zu. "Du kannst dich gerne setzen. Hier gibt es genug Sitzmöglichkeiten, du musst nicht stehen.", sprach er freundlich zu ihr. So gewann er ihr ein verlegenes Lächeln ab und sie nahm auf dem großen Himmelbett platz. "Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar, dass Ihr mich wieder in Eurem Schloss aufgenommen habt, Herr Graf.", sprach sie verlegen. "War ich so unhöflich und habe mich nicht ganz vorgestellt? Verzeiht bitte, Mylady." Er nahm abermals ihre Hand in seine. "Graf von Krolock. Graf Breda von Krolock um ganz genau werden zu wollen. Aber bestimmt hast du schon von mir gehört. Ich darf doch "du" sagen?" "Aber natürlich! Mein Name ist...." "Sarah Chagal. Natürlich kannte ich deinen Namen schon längere Zeit. Ich habe dich lange beobachtet. Bis du alt genug warst um unserem Mitternachtsball bei zu wohnen." "Ihr wart das? Die Stimmen die ich immer wieder hörte und die mich riefen. Das wart Ihr?" "Meine Untertanen und ich. Ich wollte dich bei mir haben. Du bist einzigartig.", schmeichelten seine Worte ihr von neuem. "Du bist jung, unschuldig, wunderschön und für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Du bist befreit von diesem armseligen Dasein als Mensch. Alter und Tot nicht mehr länger deine Jäger und was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein. Du könntest mit mir bis ans Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehen!" Der Graf war näher an sie heran getreten und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Seine große Gestalt hatte ihr bei ihrem ersten Treffen Angst eingejagt, aber wer rechnet schon damit, dass jemand, während man badet, durch das Dachfenster gestiegen kommt und eine Einladung zu einem Ball überbringt. Aber jetzt verkörperte dieser Mann einfach nur alles, was sie immer ersehnt hatte.  
  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hätte es sehr gerne, wenn du hier bei mir bleiben würdest. Natürlich möchte ich dich nicht gegen deinen Willen zwingen hier zu bleiben, aber..." "Nein!", wurde er von Sarah unterbrochen. "Ich möchte sehr gerne bei Euch bleiben." Der Graf lächelte. So hatte er es sich auch gedacht. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn abgelehnt. "Weißt du eigentlich um deine Schönheit?", sprach er weiter leise zu ihr, dass es ihr einen wohligen Schauer über die blasse Haut jagte. Abermals glitten seine schlanken Finger über die Wunde an ihrem Hals, die sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Noch immer trug sie etwas Blut in sich. Das wusste er, weil er sie auf dem Ball nicht ganz ausgesaugt hatte. Das hätte zu lange gedauert. Außerdem konnte er Blut förmlich riechen und es zog ihn an. Sarah spürte wie seine Finger über ihren Hals glitten und sie bemerkte seinen Blick. "Ihr.... Ihr habt es nicht vollendet. Habe ich recht?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihm fest in seine blauen Augen die so tief und unendlich schienen wie die Ewigkeit, in der er schon so lange vegetieren musste. "Nein. Das Finale hebe ich mir immer für meine Privatatmosphäre auf.", sprach er leise. Sarah lächelte schelmisch. "Und wie lange muss ich auf das Finale warten?" Auf einmal wurde sie von einer unglaublichen Welle der Lust überschwemmt und lies sich in die Kissen des Bettes zurück sinken. Ohne weitere Worte verschwendet zu haben spürte sie das Gewicht des Grafen auf sich und fühlte abermals diesen Schmerz, wie seine langen Fänge sich an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machten. Aber sie spürte es nicht unbedingt als Schmerz. Es war in diesem Moment zu vergleichen mit einer Lust. Sie wollte sich ihm hingeben. Alles fallen lassen und ihn einfach nur spüren. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so ein starkes Verlangen nach etwas verspürt. Sie stöhnte auf als er abermals begann das Blut aus ihr heraus zu saugen.  
  
Alfred stand noch immer in der großen Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Sollte er dem Grafen folgen? Was sollte er Sarah schon antun, sie war schon tot, außerdem hatte er ein Auge auf das Mädchen geworfen. Dachte Sarah überhaupt noch an Alfred? Er war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Aber der Graf konnte gefährlich werden, so wie er ihn bisher einschätzte. Und jetzt, wo er selbst zu einem Vampir geworden war, konnte er es nicht riskieren, aus dem Schloss verwiesen zu werden. Wo sollte er denn hin? Und nach den Lehren des Professor Abronsius, würde er zu Staub zerfallen, wenn er in das Licht der Sonne geraten würde. Wo sollte er denn auf die Schnelle hin, ohne dass ich gleich ein verschreckter Bauer oder andere Dorfbewohner ihn pfählen würden. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden. Unsicher tat Alfred die ersten Schritte in dem ihm noch immer viel zu groß und unheimlich erscheinenden Schloss. Egal was er tat, er würde erst einmal hier bleiben müssen. War es überhaupt möglich zu fliehen? Aber hier gab es so viele Vampire, die der Graf beherbergte, irgendeinen würde es da bestimmt geben, der ihm helfen könnte, seine Sarah wieder für sich zu bekommen.  
  
Alfred ging langsam und vorsichtig eine der steinernen Treppen hinauf. Er erinnerte sich noch an ein paar Wege durch dieses Labyrinth, aber wohin wollte er eigentlich? Auf einmal hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Ganz bang vor Schrecken drehte er sich ruckartig um, aber niemand war zu sehen. "Ganz ruhig, Alfred! Ganz ruhig! D-D-Das war nur der Wind und deine Fantasie die mal wieder mit dir durchgegangen ist.", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, auch wenn dies nicht so leicht gelingen wollte. Er ging weiter. Abermals waren diese Schritte zu hören, welche aber nicht seine waren. "Wer ist da?", rief er, nachdem er sich abermals umgedreht aber niemanden erblickt hatte. Sollte er sich vielleicht verstecken? Wer weiß, was hier im Schloss alles herum geisterte. So schnell er konnte, hechtete er in eines der leer stehenden Gemächer, welches sich als dasselbige heraus stellte, in dem er vor zwei Nächten noch selbst mit dem Professor zusammen genächtigt hatte. Er ging zu dem Bett, setzte sich und strich sich durch sein Haar. "Was soll ich bloß machen?" Verzweifelt sah er sich im Raum um, als auf einmal langsam die Klinke der Türe von außen herunter gedrückt wurde. Ohne großartig nach zu denken, wohin er flüchten könnte, versteckte Alfred sich unter der Bettdecke, obwohl ihm sofort darauf auffiel, dass es nicht das optimale Versteck sein konnte. Aber jetzt war es schon zu spät. Die Türe war geöffnet worden und jemand schritt langsam herein. Die Absätze der Schuhe klangen im Raum und kamen zielstrebig und langsam auf das Bett zu. Alfred zitterte wie Espenlaub, traute sich aber nicht, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Sanft strich eine Hand über seinen Rücken und eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme sprach: "Ich wusste, dass du wieder kommen würdest. Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Jemand zog die Decke von Alfreds Körper und er sah ihn. "H-H-Herbert!" "Du bist weg gelaufen, Alfred. Weißt du nicht, dass man so etwas nicht macht?", tadelte ihn der blonde Vampir und kam ihm gefährlich nahe. "Aber jetzt gehörst du zu uns und gefällst mir sogar noch besser." Zärtlich streichelte seine Hand über Alfreds Wange. "B-Bitte lass mich!", stotterte Alfred voller Angst. Verständnislos sah Herbert ihn an. "Was hast du denn? Jage ich dir eine solche Angst ein?" Alfred zitterte und wandte seinen Blick ab. "Süßer, ich will dir doch nichts böses. Hat mein Vater dir schon einen Sarg bereit gestellt?" Alfred schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Na dann...", lächelte Herbert. "Bei mir ist noch ein bisschen Platz. Du kannst gerne zu mir kommen, wir werden sicher gute ... Freunde." "Ähm, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Danke.", stammelte Alfred. "Ich möchte.... ähm... keine Umstände machen." "Aber die machst du nicht. Ich hab dich doch gerne." "Du kennst mich doch nicht einmal." "Wir haben die ganze Ewigkeit uns kennen zu lernen." "Aber ich liebe Sarah!" "Denkst du?" "Ähm... ja, ich glaube schon." "Aber sie gehört jetzt meinem Vater." "Ich werde sie zurück holen." Herbert lachte auf einmal schallend auf. "Das, mein Lieber, möchte ich sehen! Das hat noch keiner geschafft." "Dann werde ich der erste sein!" "Alfred?" "W-W-Was? Was schaust du mich so an?" "Ich bin so hungrig.", schnurrte Herbert wie ein kleines Kätzchen und kroch langsam und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze, über das Bett auf Alfred zu. Dessen Blick weitete sich. Wollte dieser ausgeflippte Vampir etwa... "Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe!" "Warte doch! Ich könnte dir ja ein bisschen helfen, was Sarah an geht. Wenn du nur ein bisschen netter zu mir bist." "Netter?" "Ja. Dein Blut würde mich sicher vorzüglich munden. Und was ist schon dabei? Tot bist du bereits. Jetzt ist doch eh egal, was damit passiert. Bitte, Alfred, nur einen kleinen Schluck..." "Ich weiß nicht, ich...", druckste Alfred herum, aber da war Herbert ihm schon so nahe, dass dessen Lippen sanft seinen Hals berührten. Alfred spürte einen sanften Kuss auf die weiche Haut seines Halses, welcher ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aber als er merkte, dass Herbert gerade dabei war, seine langen Zähne zu entblößen, stieß er ihn von sich weg und rannte aus dem Zimmer. "Alfred!", rief Herbert ihm hinterher, aber er war schon verschwunden. "Mist, verdammter!", fluchte Herbert leise vor sich hin. "Aber ich bekomme dich schon noch." 


End file.
